1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor controllers, and in particular relates to motor control techniques controlling a radiator fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the shrinking size of electronic components, an increased quantity of electronic components may be contained in an electronic device generating considerable thermal energy. Thus, heat dissipation is an important issue in the design of electronic devices. Using a radiator fan is a well-known solution.
Generally, a radiator fan is driven by a motor, and the rotational speed of the radiator fan depends on a driving current of the motor. To save energy, the rotational speed of the radiator fan may be adjusted according to the environmental temperature. The technique of using a proper driving current to rotate a radiator fan according to the environmental temperature to dissipate heat has been a significant topic in the field.